


Hyde and Seek

by Entwinedlove



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: If this boy wanted to run with a creature of the night... well, Peggy had no problem stepping in.





	Hyde and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018; fills square **O1** – _Hyde Park_
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/978o4eT.jpg)

The sun was just settling below the horizon when Peggy came out of her den. She'd always been an early riser. She wanted every moment she could have now, especially the ones with just the tiniest hint of sunlight. She missed the sunlight.

Her den was a box buried in the basement of a public restroom on the edge of the Serpentine. It wasn't the most glamorous place to bed nor could she accumulate earthly possessions but it was close to a metropolis and plenty of unsuspecting... snacks.

It was half seven and Hyde Park was still bustling. The trees were casting the last of their long shadows, rustling in the chilly breeze. Peggy could smell rain on the wind though she couldn't see any particularly menacing looking clouds in the sky. The scent must have just carried.

She strolled leisurely to the Serpentine Bridge and leaned against the railing. She posed there, still as a statue, until the passersby took no notice of her. It would not have been a hardship to linger there until late in the night when the park was closed. The Serpentine and Long Water both were tranquil. The thousands of waterfowl that had played and fed in it during the daylight were dispersing, returning to their nests for another short sleep. All was pleasantly calm and even the chill in the air didn't dampen Peggy's enjoyment of the moment.

Yet something caught her attention. A certain timbre, a voice that was just a hint too loud and full of rebellion.

"I'm telling you, it'll be fine, Moony, come on. We just got to—"

"This is absolutely not fine! Look at all these Muggles, Sirius! I thought you said this would be a good place for Moony. Moonrise is in less than five minutes! There's—no, this is bad—"

In Peggy's periphery, she saw a young man dart behind a tree and she heard a quiet pop. The young man with a voice full of rebellion was left standing at the edge of the bridge staring at where his friend had 'disappeared.' He rucked his hands through his hair.

"Fine, well, go... be that way. I didn't want to run with Moony anyway," he said, sounding petulant. Peggy had a feeling this young man could have followed his friend, vanished to wherever it was he slipped away to, but wouldn't out of spite.

Like she thought. Rebellious.

The young man slumped his shoulders and walked away from the trail and bridge, towards the woods. He was making it easy for her. She stirred from her spot, the statue coming to life, and followed at a distance. If this boy wanted to run with a creature of the night... well, she had no problem stepping in.

She followed until they were the only ones under the cover of the trees. She _blinked_ forward, suddenly behind him, and whispered in his ear, "Run..."

Instead of eliciting the panic she thought it would, he turned around and stared at her. "Wha...? Oh! A vampire. Wicked. Hello, I'm Sirius Black." He offered his hand to her to shake. "And you are?"

She blinked, stupefied. Nothing like that had ever happened before. "I beg your pardon?"

He laughed, the sound truly joyful without a hint of derision. "Never had a meal speak to you before, I take it?" He paused as if actually expecting an answer so she shook her head lightly, her curls bouncing around her chin. He reached up and pinched one of them. "From your hairstyle, I'd say, 40s maybe?"

"Umm..."

"When you were changed. The 1940s, right? Studying the Muggle's world wars is sort of a hobby of mine. Have you really not had a conversation with your prey before? I'm sorry to have shocked you and I'll run if you want me to but... I think I'd rather just talk for a bit. You're a fit bird and well... my plans for the night fell through."

"I don't understand how you were going to run with a werewolf anyway."

His eyebrows raised like her question had sparked a memory. "The bridge. That's where I saw you. Was curious about that. Anyway, I'm an Animagus."

Peggy almost wanted to kill him and get this over with, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so awkward and wrong-footed in a conversation. Surely not since before the war. "What is an Animagus?"

His expression opened even more, earnestness shining through past the rebellious spirit. "You don't know anything, do you? Who was your sire? Why didn't they teach you this stuff?"

"He and I don't speak any longer."

"He's not dead, is he?"

She shrugged, she didn't like thinking about him. "He could be. I don't know."

"Oh, well, as long as _you_ didn't kill him. They say it's bad luck for a vampire to kill their sire." He pivoted on his toes and stepped away from her. "This is what I mean by Animagus," he said.

And before her very eyes, he shifted into a large black dog.

She felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead to give away her shock. "And this stops a werewolf from attacking you?"

He barked and nodded his head. He turned and trotted away and then returned, brushing up against her so much that she would have lost her footing had she not been in the habit of planting her feet. While he was still against her he changed back into the rebellious young man.

She could see the resemblance between forms. As a dog, he had long shaggy black fur. As a human, chin-length black tresses that fell in uniform waves. She wondered briefly about his hair care routine.

This close, she could see the grey of his irises and smell the hint of cinnamon on his breath. Despite being taller than she, he didn't use his height to tower over her. He set one of his large hands on her waist and she felt him press the length of his manhood against her hip. She'd not been this close with anyone without her fangs in their neck and the heat of his body caused a Pavlovian response. Her mouth watered and she pressed her tongue against the back of her fangs.

"Oh," he murmured, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her lips, to her open mouth, to her fangs, "you're touch-starved."

"Why shouldn't I just take what I want, right now?" she whispered.

His response was just as quiet as the dark, "Because you don't know what you. You thought you wanted a meal but I've changed the game on you."

He blinked, swallowed, and stepped back, breaking the spell that had befallen them. "Did you know you have an allure?" he asked in a normal speaking volume again. He looked down and away from her, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"What are you?" She asked. Speaking while aware of her fangs made her words come out slightly garbled.

He laughed but then answered her question. "I'm a wizard. Why don't we walk and talk and later I can see about getting you some blood-flavoured lollies. Unless I mean, can you drink without killing me? I wouldn't say no to that allure again if you keep your fangs to yourself." He turned and started walking back the way they'd come, towards the Serpentine. She followed, intrigued. "Say, you never did tell me your name..."

"Peggy Carter."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "No shit, really? They say you died in New York of a broken heart after the war."

"I did."

He nodded, seemingly in agreement, and resumed walking. They made it all the way to the Serpentine Bridge, the lake beyond black and still, before she broke the silence. "What makes you a wizard?"

He grinned and showed her.


End file.
